


Statistical Absurdities

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally Gray was a campaign frak. (Written for the 2012 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistical Absurdities

Wally Gray was a campaign frak.

While not the prude, proper school teacher some assumed her to be by any means, nothing in Laura Roslin’s tenure as a teacher, administrator, and even advisor on a mayoral and gubernatorial campaign prepared her for the epic bed (and fluid and other things) swapping on a presidential race. 

It even had a rule book, which was explained to her by a tired looking, barely sober hack in a shabby motel bar the first night she joined Adar’s team as a full time advisor. The only people allowed to frak interns are other interns. Under no circumstances ever, ever sleep with one of the flacks. Laura learned that the senior press folks were fair game for someone at her level but not to piss them off or risk being relegated to noon news interviews on Gemenon. She could, if she really wanted, frak the organizers that travelled with the campaign but never ever the field staff unless she wanted to be known across the campaign as a slut. 

In other words, it was easier to just frak the other advisors when she wasn’t able to frak the candidate himself, which was next to impossible now with his wife surgically attached to his side to assuage rumors about his marriage and, for the same reason, her being deployed to different cities all the time. So Laura found herself spending most of her nights with the small group that wrote Adar’s policy, working until far past dark and then sprawling over hotel room beds with beer and wine, the prime time pundits droning on in the background. 

That’s how she ended up in bed with Wally, Adar’s finance advisor. The party, as it was, took shape in his room that night and someone had knicked a bottle of Aerilon whiskey from the high dollar fundraiser earlier in the evening. Laura knocked back a few, far more than usual, and woke to find everyone gone save Wally, working diligently at his desk.

By the time she found out that he, of all people, had survived the holocaust she couldn’t really remember the series of events that led to the frakking but merely that it had occurred, scratched an itch but been mediocre, and never happened again. 

It was the last part that had bothered Wally; Laura hated when smart, truly kind men made fools of themselves after one night stands. She had to fight off his advances throughout the rest of the campaign. He’d been polite but persistent until he saw her come out of a storage closet with the newly elected president on election night. After that he’d been frosty, even more so after Laura became a Secretary and he was relegated to a lower position in the Treasury. 

Laura sighed and rubbed her hand across her eyes. It would be irresponsible to not utilize the one man in the Fleet qualified to reinstate a commerce system just because of a drunken frak years ago. She was slightly pacified and slight worried by Wally’s seemingly sincere excitement to get her call to come to Colonial One. 

She pasted on her politician’s smile when he walked into the room and gave her one night stand and new finance advisor a friendly kiss on the cheek. She grimaced behind his back when he held on to her arms just a little too tightly for a few moments longer than necessary. 

Frakkin statistical absurdities. With her luck, Sean Ellison and Christine Adar were lurking somewhere in the fleet as well.


End file.
